Conventionally, for example, in the pneumatic tire according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-106625A, by making a height H from a bead heel of a bead filler to be from 10 mm to 30 mm to reduce a tire weight and by constituting an inner liner layer, which is disposed on an inner side of a carcass layer, by a thermoplastic resin, or a thermoplastic elastomer composition obtained by blending a thermoplastic resin component with an elastomer component, which has a Young's modulus of 70 MPa to 1,500 MPa and has a thickness of 0.05 mm to 0.25 mm, a steering stability that is deteriorated in accompany with reduction in weight is compensated, and both of reduction in weight and steering stability are simultaneously provided at a high level.
With pneumatic tires of recent years, further reduction in tire weight is desired from a need for environmental contribution such as global warming countermeasures.